Connection
by A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero
Summary: My first fan-fiction that I posted on here.Summary is inside. Reviews and critisism are welcome and wanted. Looking for BETA readers please. It is finally completed. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this.
1. Chapter 1

A Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse Fan-Fiction

By: A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero

_Author's note: There are some things in this story that will be incorrect to what Stephenie Meyer had regarded to her readers were true about her vampires. For example, she explained that vampire venom did not sting the skin, only effective once in the blood stream. I've changed that in this story. Something that is also a change is Rosalie's feelings towards Bella. She acts a bit out of character. It's something that I needed to do in order to make my story work. My apologies to Mrs. Meyer, and any readers who might now read this now because of that. I also must add, (and though it seems obvious, I still feel I must write) that __Twilight__New Moon__, and __Eclipse__ are all owned by Stephenie Meyer, and only the plot is mine. Enjoy my story, and please review (praise and constructive criticism only please). This is my first story to go on here._

Summary: While Victoria is away, and there has been no news of the Volturi taking action, Bella is working on her relationship with Edward, while trying to regain her friendship with Jacob. Boundaries are blurred, and others are made more solid. Bella wonders whether her heart will ever cease to beat before she turns twenty, and Jacob can never seem to do the right thing. Edward feels unable to give Bella the one thing that she truly wants. Alice is tired of all of the drama, and wants to get head start on the wedding. Rosalie wants to get on better terms with Bella, and Emmett just wants her to be turned already before something gets to her first. Esme and Carlisle wish at some point in the near future for their household to run smoothly and for the chaos to cease. Will anyone's mistakes be corrected, or wants satisfied?

Bella stared up at the ominous set of clouds above her that threatened to leak many drops of rain. The storm looked like it was going to be big, just as Alice foresaw. However, it also seemed to create a perfect opportunity for an upcoming visit to La Push, to see Jacob. Her veins raced with excitement when thinking of being able to see her dear Jacob and all of the other Quileute werewolves that resided in the small reservation.

Tears threatened to spill from Bella's eyes as she clenched her fists firmly at her sides. She was deeply angry-no furious- at Edward for not allowing her to visit Jacob. And why? Because he was a **werewolf**. And Edward wasn't a creature from mythology either… Wasn't a monster…When would the two of them realize that monsters didn't exist, at least in her world. Sure there was evil, but Jacob and Edward? They were no monsters, they were themselves. In her world, there was just herself, Jacob, and Edward.

No vampires, no werewolves, and most certainly no freaky Virgos. A grim smile covered her lips at the thought.

Bella needed to calm herself. She couldn't possibly let Edward think she was upset. Or to think of thwarting her escape plans……

'_No,' _she thought to herself. _'What I need is to see Jacob. I need to know that he's okay…..' _Her eyes soon traveled over to her gorgeous travel companion, looking as stunning as a Greek sculpture laying beside her in the billowing meadows inside of the forest. All thoughts were lost that didn't involve him. She did honestly wish that the sun was shining, so she could see his amazing beauty, the way his skin would glisten and shimmer like diamonds…

A sigh escaped Bella's lips. Edward looked over.

"Bella," His soft musical voice chimed in confusion. Unable to hear her thoughts like he could everyone else, he wasn't sure if something was wrong, or if there was something on her mind.

As soon as he spoke, the brunette knew she could no longer be angered at this pagan god of beauty. His ultimate physical appearance was too great for a small human like her to endure.

She looked up at him, now standing above her, offering a hand to help her up. The rain had now broken through the thick pillow like blanket of dark clouds hovering above them, and it quickly soaked their forms. He didn't make a move to force her up, he wanted her approval first. Bella could see the great frustration in his tawny eyes while trying to grasp an understanding of her very un-complex mind.

His **gift** didn't work on her, as well as Jane's, or Aro's. Bella could only have her future paths carefully foreseen and watched by Alice, as well as have Jasper sooth her with his ability to control one's emotions. They were to be considered a few perks to being a dark creature of the night- immortality not included-.

"I'm fine," She whispered in a bleak tone to her lover. "Just my nerves are a bit frazzled."

"So much is going on," He questioned, expecting it to be the reason for her nerves.

"Mmm….Yeah, pretty much."

He chuckled lightly. The falling rain currently had no effect of them, as the pair allowed themselves to get soaked from the downpour with only the light protection of the weeping willows around them.

"I'm worried about people getting hurt," She mumbled, half frozen by the chilling rain. It was so cold for being late May, but that was Forks, and Bella knew it would never change.

Edward stroked a large clump of her soaked dark tresses away from sticking to her now damp face.

"You shouldn't be worried. You know I'd never let Charlie get hurt, and my- **our**- family will be perfectly safe. Including you."

Bella could have left it at that, but as concerned as she was for her new family and Charlie's well being, the people she was worried about getting injured were more of the furry category…

She wanted to be honest with him, as he always was to her. The scale of what they brought to the relationship had her side lacking already –or so she believed-, so she couldn't allow it to slip anymore.

"That's not who I'm worried for, as much as I want them also to be safe."

The words barely passed out as a whisper from her frozen wet lips, as she allowed a hand to let her up from the soaked grass of the meadow.

Edward then scooped her up into his arms, attempting to keep an even face at her comment. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by what he was going to say.

"_Protecting you and killing Victoria isn't any of their concern, and they'll stay in one piece if they can keep their filthy muzzles out of it."_

The thought was perfectly passable as he thought it in his mind, but Bella would most definitely be angered by his response. It was his fault for her caring so much about them in the first place. He was the one who had left her. Even the incident being months ago and Bella's constant murmurs of forgiveness, Edward still believed he had so much to make up to her.

So, instead he stayed silent, cradling his fragile human lover tightly to his chest, and began kissing the top of her forehead. He soon moved down to her cheeks, and Bella most certainly didn't protest. Edward placed a final, long, lingering kiss on her lips, not being as cautious as he normally was.

Bella was ecstatic in her response. She eagerly returned the kiss with as much mind blowing passion as possible, until she had to pull away and breathe. She was going to feel so much better when she wasn't going to **need** to breathe…..

"Shall we go?" His soft murmur cut through the chills of the down pouring rain, and all Bella could do in response was nod her head quickly, feeling numb already. She was still trying to regain her breathing.

Even once they were both seated in the car and Edward was driving her home (well, to his house, as she was having a 'sleepover' with 'Alice'. If only Charlie knew.) Thoughts of seeing Jacob still tore at her body, sending waves of regret channeling through her.

Bella had been able to escape to La Push one time before successfully. Edward banned any further trips because of her attempt, and would have whether she had made it there or not. Then there came a long, long lecture on the danger of werewolves, how they could lose control, and that if they were successfully able to bottle her luck, it would be a weapon of mass destruction. She had not found the conversation fun, and hated the way Edward had looked at her disappointingly.

It had happened a few weeks ago, and from the overly happy response of Jacob to come and see him again as soon as possible, Bella was itching to go back and see if he was still in one piece, to make sure he was okay.

"Something's bothering you." It was statement, not a question.

Bella stayed silent. The Volvo began pulling into a familiar bend of woods, signaling their trip home was almost over.

No one spoke again until Edward pulled up into the open garage, parking his car in the free space besides Rosalie's red convertible and Emment's huge jeep. He shut off the ignition, but didn't get out of the car. Neither did Bella.

"Why won't you tell me what's on your mind? I'm a very good listener." His pleading voice and the desperation in his warm tawny eyes made her almost spill everything, her plans to go see Jacob behind his back, and how she wanted to be changed without having to get married quite yet. The word marriage alone sent shivers down her spine.

But she couldn't. It would hurt Edward far too much to discover her secretly planning another trip to La Push, going against his orders. And about his plan for marriage…

"Is everyone home?" Bella asked curiously, in a weak attempt to change the subject. She knew Edward saw through every bit of it.

Before he could get a response out of her, Alice was already yanking open the car door and slamming Bella to her ice cold body in a bone crushing hug. (Alice made sure not to harm Bella, but her hugging was still very enthusiastic.)

"Thank god," Bella mumbled lowly, and Alice giggled. Edward's eyes narrowed. Her timing had been so inconvenient...one might say **too** inconvenient. As least for Edward it was. He still was able to find himself amazed at the lengths Alice took to protect Bella's wants and keep her happy. Actually, she probably was doing a better job than he was right now….. The thought plagued him with guilt.

Why couldn't he be there for Bella like everyone else seemed to be able to do?

"I knew you would say that," Alice sang merrily. There was a twinkle in her eye, and Bella knew for sure that she truly did know that she was going to say that. After all, it was in her vision.

Edward. Looking over, she realized that something was troubling him. He looked deep in thought, eyes dark and brooding.

"Edward?" Bella murmured.

She was worried. He could see the concern in her eyes.

Alice let go of her, before exclaiming a loud squeal that sounded akin to wind chimes.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Bella! Wait until you see what Rosalie and I got for you! You are going to love it!"

Bella froze at the phrase 'got for you'.

"You got me something," She repeated slowly.

"Mmm-hmm," Alice grinned.

The brunettes' eyebrows furrowed deeply once her fears were announced. Edward, as well as Alice, noticed her discomfort, and before his spiky haired sister could comment, dragged Bella to his side. He glanced down at Alice with disapproving eyes.

"You know Bella doesn't like gifts. Why must you do this?" He exclaimed, his voice both livid and yet velvety smooth at the same time.

Alice, deeply troubled that Edward wouldn't allow her to give Bella the gift(s), strongly protested.

"Edward! Goodness, Rose and I didn't spend that much at all! And would Bella really want to make us go back to Paris and return them?"

Bella then looked guilty.

"You didn't have to buy me anything," She whispered out glumly.

Alice grinned.

"Oh yes I did. You're going to need an outfit to wear to go to-" And then she was abruptly caught off by Edward, completely livid again.

"Inside. Now."

Alice pouted cutely, and then pranced back inside the house. Bella stared up at Edward in

confusion.

"I don't know why you're so upset….."

Edward glared towards the door that Alice's voice passed through.

"Can't anyone have secrets anymore," He muttered darkly to himself, his tone carrying a slight edge to his voice.

Bella still stared up at him.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

Though her speech was well controlled, the emotions on her face weren't. He could tell what she was thinking about without even having to read her mind.

"Shall we get inside?"

She shivered as Edwards cool lips traveled to her damp cheek, pressing a few times with a gentle force. All she could do was nod. The distraction had been played perfectly without a flaw.

Esme stood in the living room beside one of the couches armed with towels in each hand, as a soft smile began lighting up her face.

"Bella, Edward," She murmured warmly.

Carlisle was sitting on one the couch where Esme was standing by, watching a heated debate on CNN based on whether or not the mass murders in Seattle had to do with a serial killer. So swiftly Bella didn't even see his hand move, the television flickered off. He turned around from the television, looking up with a smile also.

"Did you have fun?" He teased.

"Yes we did. However, I'm afraid Bella here is a little soaked."

The amusement in Edwards golden eyes scorched wickedly. Bella's face soured.

"And **you** are perfectly dry," She questioned sarcastically, looking him up and down.

He shrugged, water droplets hanging onto his perfect form and bouncing light from the lamps in the house off of him like thousands of tiny little diamonds. Some shook off.

"Maybe so, but you seem to be more upset about it than I am. You're also the only one who could get hypothermia. Now, quit being a baby and let's get you dry."

With a pout still on her lips, she let Esme lead her by the hand up to her and Carlisle's bedroom. The both of them could hear his snickering down at the bottom of the stairs.

"It really is cruel the way he teases me," She complained, hoping to be heard downstairs. She couldn't tell. Esme smiled sympathetically.

"Well, he may tease a lot, but I can guarantee you this: you won't be able to find a man who loves you more then Edward does."

She then sighed. Bella wanted to say something.

"_But you're wrong Esme. There is a man who loves me just as much as Edward; only I don't feel the same way…Jacob loves me so much!"_

"I do wish he would stop picking on you though, it really is not fair."

Not letting a single tear escape or her expression change, she turned around to face Esme and give her a small grin.

"Tell me about it," Bella grumbled good heartedly in response and stripped off her layers of clothing as Esme rubbed her hair dry with one the towels. Her touch was soft and gentle, soothing as she closed her eyes and wrapped a towel around her form. It was almost like a mothers touch…….

In many ways, Esme was her second mother. And it felt good.

"Esme!" Alice chimed loudly. "May we come in?"

"Yes, come on in."

Bella noticed the plural 'we', and realized that Rosalie must be coming in too. It was odd, since that hadn't talked except for a few weeks ago, when she told her of how she had been changed…..

It really was a heart breaking story, and Bella sympathized with her not having a choice about what she became.

The two females came in quickly through the door, Rosalie however lingering closer to the doorway. Her beautiful form made Bella feel plain and insignificant.

"Hold her towel for a second Alice."

Alice bounded over to Bella's side, holding the towel in place as Esme gracefully went downstairs to dry her soaked clothing. She didn't come back up yet.

"Rosalie, how about you pick out some of Esme's nice pajamas for Bella? It seems her size is the only clothing that's able to fit her."

Rosalie nodded, a notch of surprising shyness in her smile, as she walked over to Esme's armoire, and quickly began searching through.

"How about green?" She questioned from inside of the wardrobe.

Alice wrinkled up her nose in a cute child like manner.

"Green isn't a color for her. Find something else."

Bella raised her eyebrows and attempted to look up at the pixie sized vampire that held a towel over her locks of hair. Alice grinned down at her.

"Now, to blow dry your hair…."

Rosalie had already appeared with a light brush, a comb, some hair products, and a hairdryer.

Bella turned beet red.

"Do really need to do all this?"

Alice grinned, and Rosalie giggled. Seeing the blonde giggle, something that had never been witnessed before, Bella knew that there was more.

"Nail polish."

Rosalie didn't pose it as a question, and giggled louder when Bella turned a sallow color, and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh, come on Al-"

She was immediately cut off by an irritatingly chipper Alice.

"Oh yes," She cried.

"Makeover!" They screeched together. Bella slunk down further towards the ground.

When Esme returned with Bella's clothes, clean and neatly pressed, she smiled once seeing Bella pouting and her arms crossed over her chest in defeat, with Alice and Rosalie grinning smugly behind her.

"Well Bella," She murmured warmly.

"You look beautiful."

Bella, sitting on Esme's bed, turned and gave her a look. Obviously she didn't feel the same way. Her hair was dried and lightly scrunched into curls, while she sat fully painted up (manicure and pedicure) in one of Esme's elegant blue robes. It was Japanese silk, with a gold sakura blossom emblem on the back, and flowed elegantly down to her ankles.

She sighed, immediately giving up the 'they made me over, I hate the world' expression, and now flushed a light red deeply embarrassed at all the attention on her.

Alice had mentioned that blue was her color, and added in as tid-bit that Edward thought she was stunning in it…..Even though this was all way too overdone, she was going to sleep tonight and ruin it, Bella still let them have their fun. Rosalie and her sister had both reminded her that they didn't get human experiences like these anymore.

"Really," She mumbled out.

Esme warmly nodded her head.

"Wait till Edward sees you!" Alice crowed.

Rosalie smiled.

"Yes," She murmured in a soft whisper. "I'm sure he'll most definitely think you're

beautiful."

Alice's eyes glazed over, and then she looked like she was going to say something, but kept it to herself. She gave Bella a huge grin though.

"I'm absolutely one hundred percent positive he'll love you."

She winked over towards Bella, then proceeded to shove her out the door, and all but tossed her down the stairs. Poor Bella almost tripped.

"Oh boys," Alice sang.

All of men in the living room immediately turned towards Alice's direction.

Emmett whistled, but stopped once a shoe was mysteriously thrown out of nowhere- Rosalie was glaring down at him from the top of the staircase-, Carlisle smiled, and Jasper stayed silent. Edward stared over at Bella like she was the most amazing creature he had ever laid eyes on. And to him, she was.

"My angel," Was all he could get out, before rushing over to Bella and then wrapped his arms tightly around her robe clad form, lifting her into the air. Bella squealed in surprise, and her face was pink as Edward held her recklessly close.

"Do I look that good," She whispered out softly, her arms locked around his neck, both hands fingering his bronze strands of hair.

"What an absolutely absurd question Bella," His eyes were pure molten gold, unleashing their full smoldering effect on her. Her eyes couldn't leave his, and in less than half a second, his lips crushed roughly down on hers. The sensation was rendering her useless, her fingers gripping his soft locks of hair. When they finally had to part lips, they were soon seated on the couch, Edward kissing down her neck, and Bella doing nothing but trying to remember how to breathe.

She couldn't even remember anything about Jacob, and her heart's need to so desperately see him. Whenever Edward kissed her, everything went away but the sensation of him, his whole form, soul, and mind.

"Does this mean anything," She whispered, referring to his very pleasant reaction to her outfit.

He chuckled darkly.

"You wish, but right now I'm not quite sure what I'll do."

"I'm all yours," She told him, brown eyes staring deeply into his as she pulled his head away from her neck and up to her lips again.

"You know," He murmured in-between kisses. "I only tease you because I love you so-"

Bella effectively halted his speaking, tracing her tongue on the shape of his bottom lip. Edward breathed in deeply, and continued to kiss back. He didn't expect a return response. With a slight smirk to his lips, he realized that the others had retreated upstairs, giving their family member some privacy. Perfect.

"Much," He finished, giving a low groan from the back of his throat.

They kissed relentlessly, and for the briefest of seconds, Edward honestly thought he would bite her. The venom had begun to fill his mouth, and her neck smelled so **deliciously good**, and it was **so close**……The temptation was beginning to become too much to bear.

Bella gasped once she felt that burning tingle of venom, and started pulling her neck away from him. That was all it took for him to feel ill, sick with revulsion at himself. Not meaning to, he shoved her off of the couch. She groaned in pain from the fall. Nothing felt broken though, so she was lucky. Bella was hurt emotionally though.

Why did he pull back? It wasn't fair, she had been ready!

….Then she remembered that stinging, the same burning pain that she had felt when James had bit her hand, and how she had pulled away. That was her body, telling herself 'No Bella, you're not ready'.

She shivered still at the rejection she forced herself to go through. Edwards arms immediately wound around her sobbing form.

"Bella," He crooned out her name smoothly.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have lost control like that. Are you hurt?"

His eyes raked quickly over her.

She sniffled, and showed him her puffy brown eyes rimmed with red from crying.

"Just my pride," She whispered.

His eyebrows furrowed deeply, and he began to kiss away all of her tears.

"Why did you stop?"

"You weren't ready."

Bella knew he was right, and it hurt. In her mind, everything was perfectly laid out, her future, her new family, her new self. It all made complete sense. But now, in the present, her body didn't want to comply. The thrilling fear of her non human predator had her body acting instantly for her to survive. To live….

"….You don't know that," She pled, still feeling like she had to argue something back.

He stared down at her with an icy tinge to his normally warm eyes. They now seemed far closer to a deep black, almost all of the liquid topaz gone. Just the soulless color black remained….

"You want me to bite you?" He asked her, his voice soft but ever more deadly.

The look in his eyes made her want to say no.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"_No."_

His grip began hard on her neck, as he shoved her head down towards the carpeted floor, her curls of dark auburn falling all around her. Edward swiftly removed all of the offending strands of hair away from her neck, his lips pressing down on the skin at her jugular.

"Edward!" She cried out to him. His grip was beginning to hurt her.

"You want to be changed, remember?" He hissed out onto her neck. Feeling the icy cold tinge of his breath covering onto her skin, Bella struggled around trying to free herself from his grip.

"Edward no!" Her voice was past pleading, into the hysterics.

"Too late now Bella. Maybe you should have rethought your desire to be dead."

She let out a rack of sobs and a loud whimper, her heart beating up to its loudest beat. Her mind and body tensed, waiting motionlessly for her kiss of death.

…..A few seconds passed. His lips applied more pressure onto her neck, and Bella could feel the slick points of the ends of Edward's teeth. His mouth pulled back into a smirk. The venom tingled achingly where the tips of his teeth touched the smooth skin of her neck.

She was numb, unable to think or react. She only prayed that Jake wouldn't hate her…..

Bella found herself suddenly tossed onto the couch once again, her neck free of any fang marks. It took her a few moments to react.

Her wide, frightened eyes gazed up at Edward as he posed above her with a predatorial stance and a bloodlust gleam still in his eyes. She now saw more of the monster in him like James, and Laurant. Only they weren't going to stop…..Edward -for some unknown reason- did.

"Why," She shivered out.

He smirked at her with a hard look in his eyes. It felt like they were back to the first day of school all over again.

"Why what Bella? I can't read your mind." His voice was velvety smooth, but an edge still remained.

---------------------------------------------Chapter One: End--------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse Fan-Fiction

By: A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero

_Author's note: I would really like to thank my reviewers for the first chapter. I'm also aware of some grammatical errors I have made. When I have free time, I shall try and correct them. I hope you enjoy chapter two. Please, please, please review if you read any of this! Thanks. I will try and reply to each review sent._

Chapter Two:

Bella looked stung at his nonchalance, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

Edward cringed. Dear god, what came over him? How could he have possibly been so foolish as to make her believe he would truly bite her…..?

"Oh Bella," He called to her, his angelic voice filled with pain.

She choked to breathe, almost hyperventilating at his words. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing. They smeared her mascara covered lashes, a kind of makeup she had never used before until then. The black smeared a bold path down her milky white cheeks, tinted with a slight flush from her hysterics.

"I thought, I thought I was ready, and then-" Bella had to pause, a choked breath of air escaping her and interrupting her hurried words.

"And then your eyes…."

The pain in Edward's eyes continued to grow with each hit of her words, each sob that racked her fragile form.

"I will never, ever do that again. I swear it love, I really truly do." His words were covered in the deepest concern.

Then he was quiet. After a few moments of only hearing Bella's muffled sobs, he decided to speak.

"Do you….want me to leave?"

"No!" She gasped out loudly.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me! I-"

After her screams of protest, she clung on desperately to his shirt, an erratic gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd ever…..ever do without you." Bella's voice grew soft, seeming somewhat broken, and sounding slightly hoarse.

Edward's eyes widened. Feeling her pain, he too fingered desperately at his love, wrapping his arms tightly around her form.

"I will never leave you. Feel assured that is something that will never happen."

Love clouded his eyes in a haze.

"Do you want to be a vampire Bella? Become like me?"

She gulped, her breathing becoming somewhat labored.

"Yes, but….Not right now. I thought I was ready but…I've lost my nerve. I'll wait until we're married." The last part was admitted somewhat begrudgingly.

Edward's lips grew into a smile.

"Oh my Bella, you don't know how much that means to me."

Bella bit her lower lip anxiously. Her grip loosened on his shirt.

"I-," She began to stutter out. She tried to get around his arms.

"But I still have to go. I need some time to let this…sink in."

Edward didn't blame her, he could understand how she felt, but in an unusually human like impulse (selfish even), he protested, "But Bella….."

She let out a muffled cry as she rushed towards the door.

"I'm sorry!"

Her quick speed amazed Edward, as Bella dodged the closing of his arms around her, avoiding him yet again to continue to rush to the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Because of Edward's speed, almost comically timed, it slammed shut right in his face. His eyes were filled with shock and disbelief.

"Serves you right you know," A pixie voice sang, and Edward turned to growl over at Alice.

"Really it's none of your damn business, **sister**." He hissed lividly at her.

Her eyes narrowed into vicious slits.

"O' contraire, **brother**. I love Bella just as much as you do. She's my new sister now, and what you did to her was cruel and selfish of you. You lost control, something that could have been prevented."

Edward stared down in defeat.

"Alice, I told her that I-" He began weakly, but an enraged Alice swiftly cut him off.

"It's not the same!" She hissed.

Edward's expression grew hostile, as he breathed out quietly, "Then why didn't you see it?"

She was silent in her fury. Alice soon found the will to speak.

"If you hadn't lost control in the beginning, there wouldn't have been anything to see! Don't go putting the blame on me; it's your responsibility to keep her alive!"

He rounded on her in fury.

"That's a little bit of a problem, considering she doesn't want to **stay** alive! Damn it Alice, don't patronize me! I know I screwed up!"

Biting her lip, she found herself growing silent once again. She felt the anger of her brothers foolishness, the guilt of not seeing Bella get hurt (albeit not physically, but emotional hurt from Edward could leave scars, as she was living proof of that), and the childish want of being able to give Bella her gifts both her and Rosalie had bought for her, but unable to have her receive them.

Alice was able to sympathize with Edward on the matter of control. She was being a hypocrite when bringing up the how he could have stopped himself, because Jasper had surely tripped up in his progress to remain a vegetarian every now and then. Self control was very difficult, and only Carlisle seemed to have the best grasp on himself when it came to not hungering to satiate the mad thirst for blood.

She was appalled at how her desire to heal her brother's pain was quickly becoming over run by her ruined wish of giving Bella her gifts, and how she wanted to twist the knife in the open wound.

It eventually took over, and she couldn't take back the words that escaped from her mouth, she knew that would never forget how she wounded her sibling with her words.

"And now," Alice cried out.

"She won't get my clothes for two whole weeks! Thanks a lot Edward! Maybe next time could you possibly learn to control yourself, if you'll even get the chance of her taking you back?!"

She then proceeded to slam up the stairs halfway, colliding purposefully into the shelter of Jasper's arms. He kissed the top of her head lovingly, giving a look to Edward before pulling his soul mate up the stairs to their bedroom.

Edward let out a groan from in the back of his throat before sliding down into the cushiony comfort of the cream colored couch. His hand raked through his untidy bronze hair.

"All I wanted to do was prove a point," He muttered.

"She wasn't ready."

"Maybe she was," A new feminine voice chimed in softly as she flowed elegantly down the stairs. Quickly and formally, she sat down next to Edward, her billowy waves of blond hair shimmering in the artificial light.

Edward stared over at the woman long and hard. Yes, Rosalie was beautiful in that artificial light. _But maybe_, he figured. _Her beauty is artificial too_.

Beauty wasn't about your physical shell. It was found in the deep confines of your mind, shining through in your personality, your passions. Edward understood beauty very well now, having many years to contemplate life and its ups and down. Finding beauty in something was a part of living also, just as love is a beautiful masterpiece that cannot be handled with un-careful hands.

And now? He had now just let that beautiful work of fragile art crumble beneath his fingers. He was ashamed with himself for crushing his love he had with Bella. Their relationship was something already teetering over the edge, and his mistake might not be something he would be able to take back. This could cost him his relationship with Bella, and he knew that once the love was lost, he would never, ever be able to find its equivalent from anyone else but her. His beautiful Isabella.

"Maybe **you** were the one who wasn't ready to let go of Bella being human, instead of her," She whispered softly in his ear.

Edward allowed his lips to form a small, somewhat sadistic smirk.

"Rose," He murmured fondly to his sister, looking up at those annoying artificial lights.

"**Maybe** you're right."

"Edward….Carlisle is worried, Esme also. They're still upstairs, waiting for you to go get her."

He didn't answer her.

Edward couldn't get up to try and repair that broken love. He was too busy being disgusted at the ugly, reeling monster he saw in himself.

"Well," He muttered darkly to himself. "Two weeks, right?"

As soon as the door had slammed behind her, it took all Bella could to stand.

Should she just break out into tears like any other lovesick fool would do in a lovers quarrel? No, she couldn't. She was too big for that, and her fight wasn't just a little lovers spat. It was over the issue of her mortality, and Bella wasn't on the winning side.

As much as she wanted to cry, for the second time that night, Bella didn't. She refused the need to be comforted.

"_But it hurts……._"

The soft voice in her head lingered for a little too long, and after she had let all of her surroundings in, Bella realized she needed to get out of the cold, and drive as far away from here as possible.

"_I'm all yours."_

She remembered herself telling him that, in all of his urethral glory. What a horrible, disgusting liar she was. Tears came at the edges of her eyes out of frustration. She needed to get out of here.

Once she was stable and inside of her vehicle, she drove the path out of the Cullen's land mechanically, staring blankly ahead with her mind in a complete other realm, one she wasn't even sure of.

That's why Bella gasped when she found herself pulling up to the La Push reservation, on the road to Billy's house. And Jacob's……

She shook her head quickly. She needed to turn around. She shouldn't have come here. She gulped at realizing it was too late to turn back. Her old truck was nearly on empty, and mentally, being so close to Jacob she just couldn't leave him. Not now. Not when he needed her, and when she currently needed him.

Was craving his attention and comfort selfish of her? She really couldn't care less at the moment. She kissed her sanity and all good judgment out the door.

So when she knocked at the door, and Billy answered, she didn't bother hiding her tears.

"Bella?" He exclaimed with predictable surprise. He wasn't angry though. A smile covered his with face with long thin lips.

She was immediately ushered into the warmth and comfort of the small Quileute house.

And all the worry floated out of her body, away from her as the quaintness and familiarity of the house kicked into her system.

"I've missed this place so much," She whispered out in admittance.

Billy continued to smile.

"And we've missed you Bella. Jacob is out right now, but said he would be back, and I'm expecting him soon."

Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, a very large Jacob came bounding through the front door in excitement.

"Dad," He called out quickly. "I saw her truck-"

Jacob stopped once he noticed Bella, taking in her ruffled appearance.

"Bells," He exclaimed.

"Yes Jake," She whispered. Tears stung at her eyes.

Alarm filled his face, and he came rushing over to her, picking Bella up around the waist and crushing her to his bare chest.

"I've missed you, missed you so much. I've been worried," He trailed off brokenly.

Bella gulped in a large intake of air.

"Me too," She sobbed out into the warm contours of his chest.

As usual, Jacob was running at one oh one point five degrees or something to that effect. The warmth made her feel alive.

"How are you doing?" The words stumbled out in a slight stupor.

Bella gave somewhat of a shaky smile.

"As well as I can be Jake. I'm better now that I'm here though."

She could hear it. Hear his heart pounding loud thumps resonating through his chest, and it felt so good to hear that sound. The sound of life.

"You can't imagine how much that means to me Bells," He whispered into her hair.

Bella froze. The words were far too familiar. Quickly she shook her head.

"I think I can Jake, I really think I can…."

Billy watched the affair with a sparkle in his wise old eyes, a smile curling to his lips.

"Come on you two," Billy said with a grin, leading then with a steady hand towards Jacob's room.

"I have a surprise for you."

Jacob's eyes widened.

"What Dad?"

All Billy did was continue to smile.

"Take a look." Billy gestured with his hand.

Bella was the first of the pair to see. She gasped.

"Awesome! Jacob, take a look!"

Jacob gasped also, his mouth gaping open as he stared at the new flat screen television hanging up on the wall facing his bed.

"Dad," He whispered out.

Billy gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Your uncle was getting a new T.V., and this one looked so brand new. Said I was free to take it off his hands."

"Dad, I don't know what to say….." Jacob trailed off.

"Then don't say anything at all. You're doing a great honor to your tribe and your family. You've deserved this one Jake."

Poor Jacob looked about ready to go into tears, and Bella found it humorous to watch a six foot five overgrown teenager look ready to bawl like a baby.

She placed a soothing hand on the small of his back, since she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"He's right Jacob. You really do deserve this."

He planted a large kiss on Bella's forehead. Bella didn't think it was stepping too much over the line.

She realized that over thinking things too much took out the more important things in life. Like her friendship with Jacob, her love with Edward.

She tried not to think about him too much. Right now, she wanted to spend as much time with her friend as she could. Bella wanted to stay here as much as possible, because when she left, nothing would save her from Edward's wrath.

She would take all of her punishment freely. Visiting Jacob was worth it.

So now they laid, curled up onto the small low mattress of Jacob's bed, his head raised right above hers. Bella could feel the warmth of his breath on her ear, and the heat of his body almost right against her side. She sighed, unconsciously leaning her head down onto his bare chest. He in return crushed her against his side.

Just like Bella, Jacob was ecstatic at her being here. He too would take all that he could, and fully damning the consequences.

Watching her eyelashes flutter and her lids beginning to close, he chuckled, and then pulled her on top of him, offering himself as a big and warm human pillow.

Bella, too caught up in the bliss of being back again in this part of her life, she didn't protest. She even snuggled some, attempting to position herself comfortably. Yes, everything was going perfectly. Jacob stayed up as long as he could, watching Bella as she slept.

----------------------------------------Chapter Two: End---------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

A Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse Fan-Fiction

By: A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero

_Author's note: Many thanks to my reviewers and readers, but if you look over the story, could you please review? It would mean a lot. Here is chapter three, updated in the same day. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and it is not Bella/Jacob so far. It is currently Bella/Edward, but that could change if you want it to. All you have to do is review…._

Morning came far too quickly for Bella. As the sun burned into her eyelids from the open window, they slowly fluttered open. Yawning and pulling her arms out into a stretch, she stared over at her nightly companion.

He was positioned halfway off the bed, a long leg hanging over. Jacob wore nothing but a pair of cut off jeans, and was snoring lightly. Bella tried a weak attempt at controlling her laughter. Absentmindedly, she wondered what time it was.

Jacob woke quickly, falling off the bed in the process. His eyes were wide and alert, but he froze at seeing Bella lying down on the bed, laughing and crying at his situation. His eyebrows narrowed, and his lips frowned.

Bella gasped once she felt weight push her down onto the bed. This she wasn't expecting.

"Hey," He muttered into her hair. "Who said you could laugh at me?" Jacob pretended to look hurt.

"Sorry," She sang, pulling him into a hug. God did she miss him. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"If I had known you were this eager," He murmured warmly, trailing off suggestively before he continued.

"Sorry Bells. Billy is here. I know you want me, but you'll just have to wait until he leaves." He almost snickered at seeing the bewildered expression that came onto her face when he told her that.

Bella's face flushed a vibrant red as she frowned.

"Jacob Black, that is so not funny!"

He shushed her quickly with a finger over his lips.

"Calm down Bells, Billy's sleeping…."

Embarrassment was all she could feel right now. The last thing she wanted to was wake Billy up, especially after letting her stay the night and offering for her to stay as long as she pleased even. She couldn't insult that great welcoming hospitality, it would be rude.

Not to mention the fact that to have Billy hear noises from his son's bedroom, knowing that his best friend didn't sleep on the couch last night was also in said bedroom, and possibly assuming the worst would not be what Bella wanted him to think. Definitely not.

If it were possible, her face flooded into an even deep shade of red.

Jacob gave a grin. He ruffled her hair.

"Silly Bella," He sang with a smirk. "Don't be so self conscious. You weren't **that **loud..." He laughed louder when Bella attempted at harming him by giving him a smack on the arm, but he felt no pain.

Snickering, he watched as she proceeded to give him 'the evil eye'.

"I'm sorry," He exclaimed, rubbing their noses together. Her evil look grew stronger at the close proximity.

Bella let out something in a low grumble as Jacob laughed, shaking his head.

Then, in odd unison, their stomachs both let out growls. It was immediately decided that Jake's stomach was louder, considering he had more to feed. Bella wasn't too far off though. Going through an emotional period, and with her not eating last night because of what happened had left her completely wiped.

It was then that Jacob's eyes rested on Bella's appearance, posture slightly sagged and dressed in a robe….an expensive, very girly one at that. Bella didn't wear overly girly clothing, so this came as a surprise to him. And the scent…..His nose crinkled in disgust. It was too sickly sweet, like too much of a fruity perfume.

This robe was not Bella's, but he had a good idea where it had come from. He grew very still, taking in the dark circles under her eyes.

All the pieces began to click together.

"Bella," He called to her sharply. Her eyes widened at his tone.

"Did that leech (He winced at the hurt look in her eyes, yet still annoyed at her adoration for the blood sucker, but quickly amended his words)-Edward I mean, hurt you?"

His stare was intent. Bella quickly shook her head no.

Then, he oddly began to perk up.

"So," Jacob began slowly.

"Did you get into a fight?" He let his speech trail off as he gazed into Bella's eyes. The brown was clouded with shock, confusion. He knew he guessed right.

Jacob was hopeful now, taking in the events that had happened. She had come here willingly, to him, instead of going to Angela's or heading home. That had to mean something.

She at first wouldn't answer. Stubbornly, with her face staring down, and her head tilted to the side, she refused to look at him.

"Bella," He called. No response. With a sigh, he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. Tilting, he lifted her chin so that her eyes could meet his.

"Why did you come here?"

Bella continued her reign of silence. After all, she had no clue. Her brain hadn't led her here, at least the correctly functioning part. She knew that a lot of her body parts didn't function correctly, and maybe that included her common sense.

Jacob groaned, getting frustrated easily at not being able to receive an answer. Running a hand through his chopped short locks, he bit his lower lip at the torture of waiting. He had to be patient with Bella. He wouldn't lose her to that damn bloodsucker again, but more importantly, he wanted her to get better. He wanted her to heal, and be able to feel at ease with him. He had the desire to see her whole again.

"Honey, you know I'm here for you, so whenever it comes out, I'll happily listen." He rolled his eyes at the look of accusation in her eyes.

"And no, I swear I'll listen out the whole thing, no complaints from me." He grinned.

"And no name calling."

With a sigh of relief, Bella soon became more animated, now in a better mood. She didn't have to explain anything quite yet. She still needed the time to figure out what to say, and how to put it.

"So Jake," She questioned with a sheepish smile. "Still hungry?"

He grimaced as another rumble let loose from his pleading stomach, loudly demanding food.

"You bet."

Bella stood, lightly stretching her limbs and tip toeing out the half creaked door towards the tiny Black family kitchen. It was small, yet quaint, completing the overly homey feel of the household.

Sliding the wooden pantry doors open, she peered inside searching for something edible for breakfast.

Jake, appearing behind her silently contemplated the last time he or Billy had gone grocery shopping. The odd of finding non expired foods inside of the pantry was slim.

"Ah hah," She exclaimed, triumphantly holding out two boxes of corn muffin mix.

"Congratulations Jacob, you are getting eggs and muffins to eat."

He grinned.

"Well," He exclaimed.

"Call me the luckiest man alive."

She grinned back, eyes twinkling with energy she hadn't realized she had left in her.

"Then it shall be done," She teased, using an ominous voice of finality. And just like that, all of her troubles seemed to float away, if only for a moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had waited, waited all night on that couch in silence, not moving from the spot where he sat. He constantly hoped she would come. His mind led him into those derive, stupid fantasies, so passionate they seemed to be true.

But they weren't. She never came back last night. It was something he knew that would happen, had known, but couldn't help wanting for the opposite to happen anyway. Alice's visions were somewhat final. Bella's decisions on things only solidified that fact. Her stubbornness was something that annoyed Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to no end.

But, amazingly so, he couldn't help finding himself wishing to see that same annoying stubbornness, the pout on her lips, soft and equally as gentle. Her eyes, a brilliant brown covered with silent pleads. Her posture, hands crossing her chest and her face staring down at the ground.

Isabella Swan had no idea how truly gorgeous and vexing she was. She could easily tempt any man with half a right mind, her talent almost rivaling his. Edward sighed, a bitter smile crossing over his face.

She never held herself that way, trying to be seductive. It just came natural to her it seemed, and Edward was the only one of the pair to see this. Jasper and Emmett couldn't grasp the full idea on how much he loved Bella, and not thirst for her blood.

She could cut herself horribly and ooze blood from every pore on her body. He would be able to stand in the same room as her, not more than a mere few inches away, and not be tempted.

No, Edward would be far too concerned with fixing her up, allowing her to continue breathing, to continue living…He didn't want her to never be able to blush again. To never hear her heart beat. He wouldn't be able to bear it. If Bella were dead…He would no longer have a use to be on this Earth, let alone exist.

Bella hadn't returned, and the sun rose to meet the blue sky in a new day. Edward wished he were human so he could cry. He missed his Isabella Swan dearly, and couldn't do anything physically to prove it. For once in his life, he realized that there was something he could not do, could not even dream of ever being able to do.

Edward couldn't be human.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Embry's loud voice resonated inside of the house from the front door, Jacob looked up from his plate of scrambled eggs and empty muffin wrappers. He had eaten the whole tin of muffins (Save one for Bella, he could at least offer her that), and devoured the entire carton of eggs.

"Come on in Embry," He yelled with a groan. He really hadn't even needed to have asked, Embry already coming in from the open door. His eyes widened when doing a double take on who Jacob's guest was.

"Bella?" He exclaimed in slight surprise, his eyes filled with shock. A smile soon rose to his features. "It's been a while."

She politely nodded her head.

"Hey Embry," She greeted warmly. Noticing it was only him, she wondered where his friend was. "So, is Qu-"

Before she could even mutter out his name, Quil's somewhat stocky frame came barreling through the tiny door way.

"Hey, hey!" Jacob complained angrily. "Watch the door Quil, God!"

Quil, now more than ever the poster child of those blissfully ignorant, rolled his eyes. "Christ Jacob," He complained. "No harm, no foul."

His eyes quickly spotted Bella.

"Bella!" He grinned, his smirk full of confidence.

She smiled again at the second werewolf who had come through the door. Jacob muttered obscene words about people not knowing whose land belongs to who, and some colorful language that made Bella's toes curl. This must have been one the big changes Charlie had described to her. Oh well, it wasn't like she didn't have her flaws either.

"Hey," She called out to him.

Jacob sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want? Billy isn't quite awake, so don't go stomping around the house like animals."

Both Quil and Embry shared a look.

"Well, the other guys were getting together later on at lunchtime to play some basketball. Emily's coming, so Bella feel free to join us. What do you say?" Quil was grinning smugly from head to toe.

Jacob looked over at Bella. She contemplated this for a minute.

"I'd have to go home to get changed," She told him with a shrug. Jacob nodded.

"Sure, we're in then."

"Great." Embry knocked Quil's hand away from the remaining traces of scrambled eggs left from Jacob's breakfast.

"Hey Embry, what's your problem!?" He called out loudly.

Jacob gave a hard stare over towards him, before looking up at the clock on the wall. It read nine o clock.

"Bells, you can go to Charlie's now if you want. I'll swing by to pick you up later."

Bella easily agreed with Jacob's suggestion.

"Sounds great to me," She exclaimed enthusiastically. Silently praying that Edward wasn't going to be waiting for her in her room at home, she quickly slipped out the front door, getting into her truck and revving up the engine.

Once returning home, Bella realized that the rain had stopped. It was going to be a very sunny day. Lately all of her sunny days she had spent with…Edward.

She visibly cringed at thinking her lover's name. They were having a fight, she told herself. You can't go back like a coward. But she wished she could so terribly, it ached to away from him even for this long. Jacob had helped to take away the pain, with no questions asked, but now it was beginning to come back without his presence. The rift was beginning to form once again as it ripped out the stitches from the previous hole.

"Dad, I'm home." So used to it by now, she didn't slip up on calling her dad Charlie anymore. Only around Edward and Jacob did she ever call her father that.

"Bella," He called out her name, obviously distracted by the baseball game aired on the television in the living room.

She quickly rushed up to her room, dumping her duffel bag onto the floor before pacing into the bathroom, and stripping off her night clothes. Setting the water to a nice warm temperature, she waited patiently for the water to heat up as she grabbed a towel out of the cabinets.

Once she felt like she was decent enough to go out in public, Bella stepped out of the bathroom clothed in a flannel shirt and a worn pair of blue jeans.

It had finally hit her that Edward wasn't there in her bedroom, waiting for her to come home. Well, if they were having a fight (and they were, she told herself again as a solid reminder) then obviously they wouldn't want to spend time with each other. The pain of this reality stung her not concerning how obvious the matter was. She had known this. But it still hurt.

Bella slipped an arm around herself, attempting to keep herself in one piece. So far, it seemed to be working. She remembered that Jacob had wanted her to call him when she was done, but she didn't feel like leaving just yet. Using her fingers to comb through her wet hair, her other hand reached down towards the floor to grab her CD player as she plopped herself down on the bed.

Her bedroom gave her slight comfort at having some time for herself. As long as she didn't think of Edward or anything really, she could be able to live in the moment without any feel of pain. This was the free time that she needed.

Plugging headphones into her ears, Bella let the wailing of electric guitars course through her veins, giving her the adrenaline she needed. With a sigh, she laid her wet head of hair down onto her pillow, willing herself to take a small nap…..

"Bella?"

Groggily, she could have sworn she had heard Edward. Her silent lips went to form his name, but stayed still.

"Bells?"

That's when everything hit her. Edward didn't call her Bells. It was Jacob. Slowly, Bella lifted her head off of the pillow, her hair in slight disarray.

"You awake yet sleepy?" He teased with humor deep in his warm brown eyes.

"Oh no," She exclaimed in a panic. "I fell asleep!"

Jacob shushed her soothingly, rubbing her shoulders with both of his hands to clam her.

"It's okay Bells. I figured when you didn't call that you had gotten busy or something. Don't worry, we haven't missed a thing."

He laughed lightly as he saw Bella breath in, relieved.

"So, you ready to go?"

She nodded her head quickly, tying up her messy curls into a tight ponytail. Slipping on her boots, a smile formed onto her lips.

"Yep. Let's go play basketball. Or rather: I'll watch, you play."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman's eyes turned a dark black in frustration. Loud rips tore from the air as clothes were shredded by very non-human claws.

"Jasper," She screeched. "Make Edward go and apologize already. I can't take it!"

With another cry, she yanked apart her favorite Valentino little black dress. The expensive material shredded quickly to ribbons easily through her long fingernails.

Jasper merely stood, not ready to anticipate the after affects of when her little fit she was having would be over. Rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand, he attempted to let calm, soothing emotions run through her. It somewhat worked, Alice having calmed down but still spouting coarse words.

He chuckled. It was amazing at the horrible language that came out of his pretty little wife's mouth.

"Alice," He told her with a smile. The look in her eyes said she didn't want him smiling. He knew he had to be careful on how he handled it, because otherwise, he was finished. For good.

"Yes my love?" There seemed to be no edge in her voice, but her shining eyes said differently.

"Please….Be patient. That's all I shall ever ask of you."

As Alice watched Jasper speak the words, she realized that she was acting a bit silly. Some shame crept its way up into her expression.

"Yes, yes you're right." She told him, saying aloud her thoughts in a slow lethargic manner.

Jasper then allowed a smile to work its way onto his face. Surely it couldn't compare with Edwards, but his small smile still dazzled Alice even to this day.

"It's about time that happened."

And then, they both shared a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone bright and intense over the La Push participants playing a long agonizing game of basketball. Bella and Emily, the smarter of the bunch, hung out beneath the cool branches of a wilting tree. The shade was cool and relaxing.

They laughed, gossiping like any other normal females, chatting it up while sipping on Emily's homemade lemonade. As Emily was pouring her her fifth glass, Bella noticed a slight sparkle coming from her right ring finger. Just like the name of the finger implied, there lay a small gold band with a tiny glittering diamond on it.

Emily blushed modestly.

"When is the wedding?" Bella inquired politely.

"Actually, there isn't a set date. We…..Well, I don't really mind admitting this to you Bella, but…..we are short on finances to cover the wedding. My house alone costs enough, and with Sam and I both being unemployed….well you can see how money comes up very short."

Poor Emily's smile was tired and sad.

Bella bit her lip, a typical habit of hers.

"I'm so sorry," She called out sincerely.

An idea struck her.

"What would you say….about a generous charity offer?"

Emily immediately refused, shaking her head quickly.

"Oh no Bella," She cried.

"I couldn't possibly take your money."

Bella gave a slight smile.

"Not from me, but from a girlfriend of mine…..Sam might have a problem with her though."

Emily frowned, trying to picture Bella's apparently rich friend who Sam would have a problem with. He didn't have a problem with anyone…..Anyone except vampires.

"Ah." Emily finally murmured, keeping her tone polite.

Bella gave a shaky smile, hoping she would say yes.

"Then, I suppose that if your friend would be willing, that I'm really not in the position to refuse."

Her once shaky smile grew bright at hearing Emily's approval.

"I'm almost sure she'll say yes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the basketball game, Jacob and Bella wished their friend's goodbye, Emily the most enthusiastic of the bunch.

The pair sat together on a bench in the town's park, looking up at the night sky. Bella had gone to the local convenience store and had bought them both ice cream. Jacob got a savory chocolate, her sticking with the more simple vanilla.

As they stared up dreamily at the sky in a relaxed daze, Jacob carefully slid an arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her to his side. Normally she would think he was trying to make a move on her, but this time she felt like he would be grilling her on the topic she had left unanswered.

Bella didn't have a clue as to what she could, or would say. It was a natural instinct it seemed, to come running to him when she felt herself hurt. Every time that Edward had hurt her, she had gone to Jacob. This was the second time now, and she knew that it was her fault. She felt the sting of guilt that clung to her form, reminding her that she could never give Jacob what he really wanted, nothing more than friendship could given.

She didn't want to linger on how she hurting Jacob this very moment just by sitting here.

"You know, as beautiful as this little moment is, I really do feel inclined to stop it."

Shock made the air fall suddenly still, as Bella realized it wasn't Jacob who had spoken.

Looking up in wonder, she found the soulful eyes of Edward gazing down hard onto the pairs embrace. Absently, her ice cream slid off the cone.

"Edward," She whispered out. Her heart skipped a beat.

Jacob growled warningly at her side.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" His tone dripped with acid.

Edward's eyes turned pitch black.

"It has nothing to do with you, dog," He hissed back in return, voice soft but still the danger was clear.

He made a move to step even closer to Bella.

"Don't you touch her!" Jacob howled in anger, pushing Bella a couple feet behind him, his form quivering as he stood.

"Jake, its okay," She attempted to sooth him.

His eyes turned bitter.

"No Bella, it's really not okay. Did I not find you at my front door in tears? Do not tell me that he wasn't the cause for your pain."

At his words, Edward's posture stiffened in offense, but still could hiss out, "It's absolutely none of your business! How many times must I repeat-"

Jacob snarled, his entire form rattling.

"You don't have to repeat anything at all, yet alone be here! Do if not Bella then me a favor by getting the hell out of here!"

Bella's eyes grew wide with fright.

"Oh no Jake," She called out anxiously.

"Really, Edward's okay. He hasn't touched a hair on my head. He loves me……"

Hearing this, Edward gave a shaky smile.

"Yes, yes I do," He murmured in response.

"Very much so."

Jacob's eyes went black as he rounded onto Bella in fury.

"Don't tell me you believe this Bella! I know you're smarter than this!"

Edward's face grew suddenly still.

"Are you insinuating she's stupid then, mongrel?"

"Guys," Bella complained.

Her eyes glanced over at Edward, who gave her a loving smile. Jacob was still stiff, form near quivering in his silent rage. His eyes grew at a bit softer when she turned to him, but as she faced him, he saw her look, and grew even more furious.

"Go ahead, go to him. I don't care." His eyes were cold, lost of all emotion. With deep regret Bella realized she had now lost her Jacob and was replaced with Sams.

It worried her that her Jacob might never come back.

"I have to," She whispered softly, but Jacob swiftly ran away, his shirt falling to the ground as he neared the woods.

Bella tried to hold it in, she really did. But it was useless. Her hands clenched at her sides forming fists, her eyebrows narrowing as tears built up at the corners of her eyes.

"Why does everyone always leave me?!" She cried out to the sky. She wouldn't face Edward.

Edward stayed still, afraid to speak and upset her further. After he let her pound her fists on the ground, scream out profanities, and sob, he finally was able to form a sentence.

"Bella," He whispered, his voice cool and soft.

Holding out his arms, it was only a matter of seconds before Bella crashed into them. He let her sob as the moon rose up full into the sky above the shadow of trees and listened to the wind.

------------------------------------------Chapter Three: End------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

A Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse Fan-Fiction

By: A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero

_Author's note: I wanted to say how ecstatic I was when DementedInsaneSpirit had read my story and said that she liked it . I love her Yu-Gi-Oh Anzu/Marik fanfiction, and she now has two Twilight fanfictions out. I strongly suggest you go check them out. I seriously have to deeply apologize for the long wait for an update, it deals with my awful internet problem I had earlier and then just recently my mom being hospitalized. I'm doing okay, and this is how I'm keeping my mind off the situation. I hope you enjoy the story._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Four:

Bella had forgiven Edward. It had not needed to be spoken aloud. When she leaned her head up towards his, and kissed his lips soundly, it was all that he needed to feel. Wiping her face and ridding the skin of all tears, he took her back to Charlie's and carried her in.

Charlie seemed to somewhat deal with the idea that Bella had fallen asleep at his home while watching a movie with Alice, and wordlessly motioned for him to pass up the stairs. Once laying her down on the soft planes of her bed, Bella's father peeked his head in the room quietly.

From reading his mind, Edward knew he wanted to talk.

"Can we, uh, have a talk?" Charlie's voice was gruff, tone concealed slightly by his whispering.

Edward took a last glance at Bella, swiftly stroking her cheek that Charlie was unable to see in the darkness of the room with only the light that peeked in from the hallway. He nodded to his request.

The pair silently treaded across the hallway and down the stairs, Edward not making a single noise as he seemed to float with a heavenly grace. Charlie couldn't help but feel intimidated by the prefect statue beside him, and his eyes stayed concentrated on the hardwood floor that they walked over. Once in the living room, he gave a quick nod towards the couch, and made a motion to sit down.

Edward complied, seating himself without noise onto the cushions. Charlie's plop down into the recliner was less than graceful. As he settled himself amongst the material, finding himself physically comfortable, the father found that he could begin the conversation.

Letting out a polite cough, he started.

"So, Edward, how is Bella fairing up? Normally I wouldn't ask you this, but I'm afraid there are things that she won't let me in on."

Edward stayed indifferently polite, keeping off a look as he thought, _if only you knew._

"Bella is okay Charlie; I'm not sure how else I could describe it. You see, there is….problems concerning a close friend of hers. He doesn't agree with some of her ideas, and doesn't want to be her friend at the moment."

"Jacob?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow. His slightly humored expression keyed Edward in along with the fact that his thoughts were relatively peaceful that this would be a mainly smooth conversation. So maybe something could be discussed….

"So you have a decent idea on why there might be problems?"

He smirked.

"That boy is crazy for my Bella, almost as much as you are. I'd be careful if I were you, he's good competition."

Edward kept himself composed, adding, "Absolutely Charlie, you know that I'm going to have to be careful. But let me ask you this: would you be happier with Jacob being with Bella?"

He knew he had the 'older' man as he watched him bite nervously on his lip. He obviously didn't want to break the air of being civil that the two were sharing, so was unsure of how to answer.

"Yes," Edward answered for Charlie, not posed as a question.

He quickly nodded his head, the movement rough and shaky.

"But I want Bella to be happy," Charlie justified gruffly, shifting uncomfortably in his recliner.

Edward nodded his head.

"I feel the same way, so let me assure you that I agree with your wishes for the best for Bella while at the same time making her the happiest."

His little Bella wasn't too hard to please material wise. After all, she never quested for anything! But when looked at through more difficult decisions, such as murder….well, at least that's technically how a vampire is made. The human heart has to stop beating, which can be classified as dead. That was his problem area that he wasn't so happy to comply with….He did not wish for his love to be dead.

Charlie nodded.

"If you make Bella happy, then I really can't go against her wishes."

"I appreciate that," He told him sincerely.

Charlie seemed shocked once again the 'young boy's' air of sincerity, the way he held himself was so extremely old fashioned. You didn't find many like these anymore….Why, Charlie didn't even remember being like him when he was a boy! That kind of chivalry was from…..the early 1900's, maybe even earlier!

Carlisle and Esme had raised this one well, he mentally amended them.

"You had better take good care of her, you hear me?"

Charlie looked slightly stricken as he said this.

Though hearing his thoughts, Edward still asked, "Why do say that as though you're not going to see her?"

Charlie was still.

"Because," He started shakily.

"Because I know Bella, and this feeling, I just know it. She's going to leave me, and it's going to be soon. I just hope that on the way out, she'll remember to tell her old dad goodbye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smash!

Hearing the wood splintering underneath his young temperamental son's fingers, Billy sighed in mourning for his now 'deceased' kitchen table. The small wooden piece of furniture had served him well, and Jacob normally had great control, so the destruction of said items wasn't a problem. Until now, obviously. Biting his lip at remembering the loud crash and recognizing the noise as breaking china, he could only hope that his mothers dishware were still intact.

"Jacob," He murmured, Billy's voice low and husky, ageless wisdom threading through his speech. "What happened to the great control you had built up? Surely you know better than to lose your temper in the house."

His voice had leaked out how tired the older man was, but Jacob was too frustrated to care about the well being of his father.

While Billy stared dejectedly at his mother's dishes that were now crushed dust, Jacob was successfully able to split the table with a sickening crack into two, he hissed out, "Do I look like I need you to nag on me right now!? Be smart for once and just leave me be."

The tribal elder rolled his eyes at his son's decidedly immature actions. "Jacob Black," He reminded his son severely. "You are now a protector of this tribe, and as a protector, you also now have certain responsibilities to uphold. You cannot afford to lose your temper like that. Otherwise-"

In a blistering tone, Jacob replied scathingly, "Otherwise what? I'll end up driving away the people that I love, like you did Mom? Yup, I bet I will. That's what we protectors are real good at doing."

Billy knew his son realized how that line would hurt, bringing up the topic of Jacob's mother and his wife. He shrugged it off, not willing to linger on words said out anger without much thought put into them. His son's childish actions led him to be very disappointed in him.

"Yes, it is what happens to the protectors that do not control their temper, and they are punished for it accordingly. I don't want that to happen to you Jacob, truly I don't, and I trust in your intelligence enough to think that you realize that. Please, remember what we talked about."

The remains of the crumbled kitchen table was thrown to the other side of the room, and Jacob snarled out, "You know nothing about love, so just shut up and get the fuck of the room!" His eyes grew to narrowed slits of black and blazing yellow gold, what happened near the triggering of a transformation from man to beast. Then there was a sickening sound of a crack, and Billy watched on his horror as Jacob's spine snapped, and his fingers began to morph. Know what was safe and not safe concerning transformations, and destruction of his house or not, the tribal elder ran quickly out of the house, hoping that son would be okay.

Not even a split second later, Billy heard a screeching howl of anger, and knew that Sam had to be alerted quickly. He let himself go to the change that he had avoided for many a years, and let out a howl of anguish as he pounded off to go alert one of his fellow pack members.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett was bored. The videogame consol was broken, television had nothing interesting on to watch, and he couldn't go hunting at the moment, being that Rosalie was on a 'diet', therefore he was also on one, but not out of choice.

So he lay on the couch, miserable. Alice, the only other being in the entire household, obviously grew tired of his groans and moans, slipping smoothly down the stairs.

"Ew Emmett, don't do that on the couch." She had seen this one coming.

Emmett stood up, holding up both of hands to prove he was innocent of the crime.

"Naw Alice, I wasn't doing anything."

"Hmmm," She murmured thoughtfully.

"But I saw it-"

Emmett gulped. That probably meant Rosalie would tire of him and send him out on the couch. Not good.

"So," Emmett asked nervously.

"How long do you think I have before she kicks me out?"

Alice tapped her chin, eyes slightly glazing over, immobilizing her for a few seconds of time. Then she looked up and grinned.

"This Wednesday. Be sure to go out the door when she tells you to, otherwise she'll send you out herself."

With inhuman speed, he swept an ink pen off of the coffee table and a blank piece of notebook paper from one of Bella's binders she had left behind.

Wednesday, he scribbled down.

Alice looked into his eyes, once having stood up on her tiptoes.

"Oh, you believe me this time?"

The innocent look on her face made him stop writing.

"Should I not," Emmett mumbled with a frown.

The small angelic figure smiled serenely, eyes twinkling in the darkness of the house.

"I'll leave it up to you to figure it out."

Confused beyond meaning, Emmett said nothing, rising up from the couch and grabbing his jacket, heading straight for the door. He needed some fresh air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie's words still rang into Edward's head as he tried to be patient waiting for Bella to wake up. He couldn't find the will to leave her and go home, but it was straining to sit motionlessly in the small wooden rocking chair and watch her toss back and forth on her bed.

He gave a slight chuckle watching Bella crush her head into one of her pillows, mumbling some nonsense about how the color was all wrong….

A feeling of love and adoration suddenly rushed into him, his eyes growing tender and warm.

He loved Bella Swan. More than she would ever be able to realize.

A few hours passed, and the sun was once again returning to take its rightful spot in the sky for the day as the moon and night left them.

Edward stared as Bella sat up from her curled position on the bed, raising her arms above her and letting out a loud yawn. Her hair was a mess all around her face, but he always it enjoyed it more that way.

"Good morning," He crooned to her, a mixture of velvet and sweet music caressing her senses.

"Morning," She told him sleepily.

"I would ask if you slept well, but after everything that has gone on, things going out of hand and such, I take it that you couldn't sleep much at all."

Her eyes narrowed in sleepy annoyance.

"Well, I dunno how many hours I was asleep for, but YOU would know that, wouldn't you?"

Sheepishly, Edward looked down at the ground. He tried hard to conceal the hysterical expression on his face.

Bella glared in indignation.

"Oh god, what did I do?"

He bit his lip, and spoke as seriously as possible.

"Edward is just fine."

He also ducked his head so the pillow that was aimed for him missed its target.

"As much as I could call you God, being that I do worship you, I was merely wondering just what exactly I was telling you last night."

The light and laughter left his eyes, replaced by a cover of indifference.

"You told me how glad you were that I came back. You said how much you wanted to be changed, so that you can stand beside me and not look the equivalent of a…well, you get the idea."

Quiet as he kept his voice, he could not block out the intensity of his words. He winced when he had to speak of how she considered herself plain and insignificant.

"How many times must I push it into your head, you silly girl, how amazingly stunning you are," He whispered, taking her face into his hands gently.

With an embarrassed frown and disbelief in her eyes, Bella stared down at the ground sullenly.

"You only say that," She chastised him; pouting at the sight of the smooth ivory that was his skin.

Edward sighed.

"You are being ridiculous," He countered back, stoking one side of her face as his lips caressed the other. In between kisses, he would murmur how beautiful she was, and how fortunate he was to have her.

Though she could barely breathe, being blown away by the unbelievable tenderness of his touch, she could almost believe that she was capable of being wanted. Almost.

"I'm sorry for running off to Jacob," She apologized, staring over Edward's shoulder at something on the wall.

His fingers rearranged themselves so he could achieve her undivided attention.

"There's nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. But you always hate it when I do that, so even though I think I should, I won't speak a word of it. However, to be honest, I really shouldn't have pressured you."

Confused by his words, she asked, "On what?"

Not seeming to have heard her, Edward took his time by tracing his fingers up and down her spine, stroking her stomach with a light, feathery touch while going off into his own little world as he continued his explanation. Just being able to talk, having someone who would listen, someone who he could cradle in his arms and hear their heart beating. To hear them breathing. It was one of the most amazing things in the world.

"It's just, the way you looked that night," He trailed off, smiling dreamily as he felt Bella shudder under his fingers from them ghosting across her thigh.

"I admit it. I almost lost complete control. Bella, the one thing you cannot possibly imagine right now, is how much that hunger calls to you. Books can never get that dark need right. It calls to you, and the voice is painful. The pain splinters through your body, and the only way to calm it is to answer to its call….To answer to the thirst…"

A tremor went down her spine, and he chuckled.

"Yes, it is something to be afraid of," He told her, agreeing to her reaction.

She wanted to speak, to give her thoughts, but a look up at his eyes….and all was lost. They seemed to suck her in, make her useless and be able to do nothing but stare and listen. They were mesmerizing, as they should be. His eyes were one of his weapons, and almost as deadly as his teeth in the right situation.

"The hunger makes you give in, and I had let it begin to take over. This is one of the most dangerous things for the both of us."

"The hunger," Bella echoed the words empty and cold.

Biting his lip, his hands moved down to squeeze at her sides, making her almost tremble. He kept them rested there, fingers rubbing small circles in place.

"There are other things that the voice calls for Bella." His voice was closer than before. His lips moved, going closer to face so that he could whisper in her ear.

"It makes you want the darkest of things, makes your body yearn restlessly for them. Your body feels as if it won't stop burning…until you finally satiate it."

As his lips hit the arch of left ear, Bella beyond lost all of her functions. To think, to move…to breathe. As his icy breath ghosted over her skin and the smoothness of his lips caressed her ear, she felt him give a smile. It was anything but innocent.

"Yes, it's that Bella."

She hadn't spoken, but supposed that her body gave herself away. Limply, she nodded. Her eyelids fought hard to stay open, as his massaging hands moved towards the bottom hem of her flannel shirt. His fingers slid underneath it, gliding across the soft skin of her stomach. Bella thought her heart had stopped.

"Be assured love, I won't pressure you. I vow to you now that I will not let myself put you into a compromising situation that you do not want to be in."

If she could have, Bella would have added in sulkily that truly he had it around the other way, considering half of the time he made it seem as though he wasn't interested in her body or even the notion of it. She was far too entranced in his eyes to say, let alone do anything.

Not hearing her breathe, he added, "Do I need to prove my vow true?"

She shook her head, knees trembling on his lap as he held her lovingly on his lap as he sat on her twin sized bed.

"That's my girl," He breathed softly, before pressing his lips onto hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice didn't know how she could possibly gain any more patience to wait for Bella to finally ask her the favor that had been lurking in her mind. Surely the favor wasn't that hard to ask, honestly?! Bella needs to grow a bit of a backbone, she thought to herself as she sighed.

She had surrounded herself by the thousands of clothes in her closet, loving the glint of designer brands all around her. This was Alice's calm, her neutral zone, where she could think peacefully. It was this or her bed, but Jasper was currently using it to spread out a tiny amount of his book collection.

Eyeing the outfit that she wished to wear for the day, Alice finally moved from the sitting position she had kept herself in for the entire period of the night. Her muscles felt no pain, no ache from being stiff. Being a vampire allowed somewhat of a numbness when it came to those simple human like reactions of the body.

Just as she pulled down her prized outfit, a pink little mini-dress with a Chanel tag sticking out caught her eye. She was still debating over the two outfits she had in both hands when Jasper had walked into the walk in closet.

"Made a decision yet?" His voice was a light murmur.

"No," She mumbled, lower lip jutting out to pout in frustration. "I don't know whether to go with Chanel, or Gucci."

He chuckled.

"It must be tough, having to being the fashionista for the household."

Alice let out a sniff.

"I do have a reputation to keep," She called haughtily, before then squealing as arms wrapped around her to lift her towards Jasper's body.

….He had never done this before. Was he feeling deprived of attention or something?

Blinking, Alice tilted her back to gaze up into his eyes, trying to gauge his expression.

"Jasper, are you feeling sad?" Her voice was soft, trying to leave out the teasing in her tone.

"Are you upset, angry with the world? Or are you holding me so I can't get away and you can have the opportunity to discuss something with me that I have no desire to talk about?"

She kept her tone sharp at the end, and felt movement of Jasper's chest that would represent admiration for her ability to always know what was going to happen.

"Yes…and no. I'm thinking about getting some property in Texas, maybe a nice little ranch."

Alice stiffened.

"You know how I feel about Texas," She began shakily, watching his eyes gaze on her cautiously.

"Yes," He whispered into her neck, nuzzling a spot that caused Alice to have to close her eyes in order to try and gain back her concentration.

"But it will be a part not touched by the other vampires….it will be on the human side…and once I'm able to control my…well….my hunger-" Jasper sucked in breath out of habit, hearing the hitch in hers as his tongue reached out to stroke a spot just about her collarbone. The area held great significance to Alice, and he kept that thought in mind as he laved the skin there affectionately.

"Then I was hoping that we could take vacations there, stay for the summer. We wouldn't have to live there, and money wouldn't be an issue…"

Although he knew Alice didn't have to breathe, seeing her drop the habit of doing so bothered him.

"Alice," He rasped out softly.

The petite pale angel held up a finger, signifying for him to be patient. She kept her eyes closed, finding a balance between feeling the intensity of Jaspers loving kisses being laid siege to her neck, and focusing on the idea that he wished for her to consider.

"Will we have a horse," She called, her voice quiet and delicate.

When she was younger (in terms of vampire age), in the early fifties, she had ran away to the local park one day, and watched admiringly as little girls whose heads couldn't even touch the top of their fathers legs giggled and grinned while riding horses that came in every color. She wasn't sure what she envied them more, the patriarchs that they possessed, or being able to do things like riding horses with their family. Idly, she knew it was mixture of both.

He grinned, and Alice felt the indent of his smirk onto her the skin of her neck.

"As many as you want," He informed her with a smile.

"And will you teach me to ride them," She continued, her breath caught in her throat as she waited for his response.

"Of course. Whatever you want, I'll gladly supply."

Not even fifteen tons of weight holding her down could keep Alice from jumping Jasper like she did; attacking him with loving hugs and kisses.

"Is that a yes," Jasper managed to question in-between spaces of Alice's tickling kisses.

"(there was a giggle) Well Mr. Smart Guy, what do you think?"

"I'm hoping that it's a yes."

Alice smiled, her eyes lighting up in a mischievous way.

"Whatever you want," She murmured with a grin.

"I'll gladly supply."

Not remembering that Bella would be stopping by in less than ten minutes, Alice allowed herself to get caught up in the heat of the moment. They slowly continued their passionate kisses.

--------------------------------------End of Chapter Five---------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

A Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse Fan-Fiction

By: A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero

_Author's note: I realize how long that I've abandoned this fic, and I real so bad for doing so. It's not the most detailed, nor most amazingly gasp-at-every-turn dramatic, but I really enjoyed writing this, and being that it's my first story I put on here, I really don't want to be one of those authors who never finish a story. Chapter five shall be in parts, so here's part one. If anyone would like to BETA read my chapters (I am in desperate need of one), could you please drop me an email or let me know if you're interested when you review? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far and encouraged me to keep writing, this is for you. Please please please review…….Please?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilght series by Stephenie Meyer_

_--_

Chapter Five Part One:

Seemingly the first time that Edward had ever gotten caught up in the moment; Bella was forced to comb out the tangled chestnut colored mess that was her hair. Standing towards the mirror in the bathroom, her eyes caught a light pink mark that stood out on her neck.

It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed it. On the contrary, she was more than disappointed when he stopped. However, the fact that she had a very visible hicky for the whole world to see (her father included) made her feel a bit queasy.

"Oh Bella," Edward called to her from outside of the bathroom. "I'm sorry that I took advantage of you." There appeared to be regret in his voice.

Not wishing to start an argument, Bella counted to ten inside her head until she found herself able to respond.

"Have you gotten Sam and Emily's wedding invitation yet? I gave Emily your address so she could send you one."

Her bronze haired lover stayed silent for a moment, and Bella knew that this could possibly turn into an argument, or him to give some excuse of it 'not being safe'. She tired of all of this nonsense of how one species was more lethal than the other, for she had experience to know that already. Her brown eyes were clouded over as she caught the faint glitter of the scar resting on her wrist.

Though it had been there for over two years now, and nearly three, an unmistakable shiver ran down her spine and kept her feet frozen on the tiled floor.

Every once in a while, she did wake up from dark filled nightmares of his hair looming in her face, cold icy breath freezing her chin and then her wrist somehow doing the complete opposite and burning like it was the fiery depths of hell. James was a nightmare that she realized she would most likely never be able to rid herself of, but it didn't mean that Edward had to worry himself over it. Her last nightmare of the tracker had been a little over a month ago so it was possible that the memory could fade away, but Bella didn't have any hope of this.

Bringing the hair brush back up to her tangled locks, Edward finally decided to respond.

"No love, we haven't gotten it yet." His voice was quiet, still holding its musical like quality but showing his slight unwillingness on talking about the subject. She could barely hear his voice through the hardwood door of the bathroom, but it at least carried through enough for her to hear.

Wincing as she had to pull through a tangle, Bella realized that she had been meaning to ask Alice about Emily and Sam's upcoming wedding.

"Hey Edward, do you think that Alice would mind lending some money to Emily for the wedding? She didn't ask me herself, but the poor woman has no leftover cash and she's trying to get herself and Sam a home."

The brunette opened the door, watching her vampire follow behind her as she walked down the stairs. Her hair was much more in place, kept down hanging around her neck in order to hide the hickey she had gotten from kissing her fiancée.

It was a first to happen, but surely a pleasurable one.

She watched his eyes narrow slightly towards the same spot she was thinking of, and she didn't have to have his gift to know what he would say. He wouldn't answer her question.

Sitting on the stairs, she laced up her hiking boots underneath her tattered blue jeans as she spoke to him.

"I know, this isn't happening again until on our honeymoon," Bella called with a sigh.

Edward didn't tell her she was mistaken like she had hoped for (not that it was surprising), merely shaking his head as a yes to confirm that he was right.

He too refused to start an argument with her on the situation, for they had discussed the matter time and time again. Once she had locked up the house and they were heading outside, he laced his fingers together with hers almost as a form of apology for not complying with her wishes. In her mind, she told herself that she could remind him that he had told her that she could have anything she wanted, but knew that she would be pushing it because she understood that some things he was unable to give her.

The trip to Edward's house wasn't exciting, just comfortable silence along the way until his car pulled into the garage and parked next to Alice's new yellow Porsche. The canary yellow gleamed brightly off the car's hood under the lighting, just like the hundreds of thousands of dollars that it was worth.

For once Alice didn't rush out to greet her before she walked in through the garage door, and didn't understand why until she was answered by the look on Edward's face.

"Could they have picked a better time," He mumbled softly to himself, and his face resembled that of a man who smelled something foul.

"Where's Alice," Bella questioned, oblivious to the situation.

"Up in her room," The male beside her answered quickly, closing off the conversation as he moved to go through the kitchen to the living room, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly as he tried to contain his annoyance.

"Though I wouldn't bother her, she's a little pre-occupied at the moment."

The dark haired girl didn't doubt his sensitive hearing, so she stayed quiet and sat down beside him on one of the cream colored sofas as he stared towards the wall. She honestly was curious as what Alice was up to, but then she heard him mutter 'Jasper' with a scowl on his face, and she was quickly able to put two and two together.

"Oh," She murmured, watching Edward turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile in realizing that she had just now caught on.

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet," He pointed out. "I'll fix you something, what would you like?"

He was trying to forget what he was hearing, she could tell. So trying to help him think about something else, she nodded her head and walked to the kitchen to make a selection.

The spacious kitchen was open and connected to the living room and the hallway that led towards the upstairs, including another that led to the basement. It had sparkling clean dark granite countertops, clear glassware in its wooden shelves, and shining new modern metal kitchen appliances. The stove and sink were in a little counter-island of sorts in the middle of the kitchen, and a lattice used to hold glimmering pots and pans that were never used hung above it.

The time on the clock read ten forty, and after glancing at that she took a peek into the large pantry to try and find something quick to eat. After a few moments of being able to find nothing that could ensure a fast little to no effort breakfast, she questioned him dryly, "Is cereal too below you to keep here? That's what I normally eat in the mornings anyway."

She didn't have to face Edward to know of the smug smirk that played upon his features.

"No, I just happen to like to cook for you. Excuse me for being selfish."

Letting out an incredulous laugh, Bella pulled her head out of the pantry to walk back over to her fiancée.

"You can be so……" She bit her lip and racked her brain to try and find a way to teasingly make fun of him. Nothing clever was coming to mind.

"Yes," He drew out; lips upset in a wide grin that made his whole face brighten up in the kitchen more than it already did.

Giving him a rather tepid glance, the brunette stared up at him until she believed that her point was proven in how he could take things far too over the top.

"I can't read your mind," He murmured, staring down at her in return with a warm topaz glance.

Stunned silent for a moment, her small mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, trying to give a witty retort.

"I-I know that." She defended herself, as if the idea that she had forgotten the fact that her mind couldn't be read was an insult.

Edward lowered his head closer to hers, messy reddish bronze hair falling into his entrancing eyes. She gulped as their noses brushed together.

"And," He breathed, his breath coming in soft puffs and mingling with hers. The smile of his returned, feeling the delicious shudder ripple down her spine.

"I just know that it frustrates you when I don't tell you what I'm thinking about," Bella retorted back, pushing her long brunette hair over and behind her shoulders. She sucked in a breath when his eyes traveled down towards the pinkish mark near her clavicle.

"It does," He told her softly, and his lips ghosted closer over hers, eager fingers forcing themselves to move at a lazy pace to stroke her one of her cheeks. They flushed the usual color of a dark pink, and her coffee colored eyes narrowed as she glared up at him.

"You're teasing me," She insisted with a frown. "How is that fair at all when we're not supposed to do anything until the honeymoon, which is a good four months from now, thank you very much."

Edward chuckled at her anger, pulling back abruptly to watch a stunned silent Bella in amusement.

A sudden rampant set of knocks rained upon the Cullen's front door, pulling the two lovers out of their moment. She followed her soon to be husband to the door, watching a surprised look cross over his once serene features.

"Emily," He exclaimed, and though surprised his voice remained level and calm. "What brings you here?"

The dark skinned girl attempted to glance around Edward, peeking into the house in the hopes of finding something in particular.

"Is Bella here? It's really urgent. I couldn't reach her at home so I got the address to here from Charlie."

At hearing her name and the word urgent, not to mention the fearful tone in Emily's voice, she walked up closer to the front door to appear beside Edward. Alice came rushing down the stairs and stood next to her with a solemn look overcoming her features.

"Alice, did you see something," Bella questioned, and the black haired vampire said nothing while staring into the fearful light brown eyes of the Native American woman.

"It's Jacob," Emily told her with a grim look. She watched the younger girl's face change from confused to suddenly horror struck.

"I…don't understand Emily," She whispered, staring up at her now with hard eyes, dark in their determination to stay strong until she heard everything.

"What's wrong with Jacob?"

Emily wrung her tanned hands together, clasping slim fingers while stared down sadly at her small wedding ring.

"He's gone werewolf and ran away from home. Sam hasn't been able to contact him. We're not sure if anyone will be able to convince him to come back. He even was close to attacking Billy." She glanced up quickly towards Edward when she realized how the girl's fiancée could possibly take the information.

"I wouldn't ask her if I could find anyone else Edward," She begged, a frantic look coming to her eyes. "But Bella seems to be the only one able to get through to him. I need her help, everyone wants him back home."

_To be continued……End of Chapter Five Part One_


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Connections

Chapter Five Part Two

By: A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero

Authors Note: My deepest apologies for taking so long for this short addition to come out. It seems my computer likes to annoy me and make me lose all of my work. I believe that the first version of this was the better written one, but I still think the main ideas were expressed. Hopefully you'll see the way I portray Jacob in this story with this newest addition to Connections. Please let me know your opinion on this chapter and if you enjoyed Jacob's point of view on things. Your reviews help me improve my writing and want to continue to write more fan fiction. I hope all my fans have returned to read this. Let me know if anything should be clairified.

(Again, this is in Jacobs first point of view.)

Unconsciousness is like being stuck in a void. There's only nothingness to surround you. No sound. No color. No life. No sense of time. You're left with only your thoughts to plague your mind. Mine is kinda blank. I don't know why I'm here, or what had happened before all of this. Idly, I toy with the idea that I'm dead. If I could smile, there would be a grim one on my severe features. Sure, one of the blood suckers would have had to have killed me, but that's okay. Here I won't have to hurt. To suffer. In theory I mean.

So where am I? In heaven? Hell? Purgatory? The land of the silver ponies? I don't have the slightest clue. Wherever I am, this world won't be nearly as great as Earth. There I had my sunshine. My father. My friends. And her.

Just thinking of her sends my heart racing. I think I can start to see some color in this bland world. My eyes are half lidded, the dark orbs nearly useless as all I can see is some color, but no form. It's like there are blobs of color all around me. If people are in the room, I don't have a clue.

Crap. I don't think I'm in heaven. If I was, I wouldn't be feeling this searing line of pain across my body. I have no sense of where my body is. It could be my arm, maybe my stomach. Hell, possibly even my head.

I gain my sense of smell back slowly as my sight continues to return to me.

Ugh, but it surely isn't pleasant. My nose I'm guessing is what's burning. Some sickly, overly perfumed scent is filling my nostrils, and I'm not pleased to waking up from my void world. I want to go back to being in nothingness and solitude. There I didn't have to hurt, to think. And I definitely didn't have to smell.

My ears seem to be catching up too. They take in the sound of some small, muffled noise. It was quiet, almost like uneven breathing. My brain, though still fuzzy, was able to connect the sound with one that someone made when they were crying. Then my eyes are gazing around this rather….white room I'm confined in, and my skin rubs against the sheets covering my form. There was also a steady beeping in the background noise, I was able to recognize that it was a heart meter to measure how many beats my heart was producing a minute.

I snort; at least I think I wasn't only making the noise in my head. It seems like I'm stuck in a hospital, something that people who run one hundred and fifteen as a normal temperature avoid like the plague. The only reason I must be here is because of…..Her.

Bella, my mind urges me to think of. The animal in me merely snarls at my human voice, trying to urge me to lose any sense of human emotions. But I can't forget Bella, it just won't happen. Anyways, it could have only been her, since any of those retched bloodsuckers would have left me on the ground to die. When I hear the sniffling come into my ears more pronounced, I realized that it must have been her no more than a foot away from my body.

"B-Bells," I get out. Wow, that sounded like a wimp who was near dying. No wonder she picked that leech over me. After all, he'd never been this weak. And he was perfect, never aging and never shifting from an attractive form. He didn't phase into a ghastly oversized beast that could rip something into pieces. Oh no, he could do that while looking completely fucking perfect.

My fists clench at my side as I try to keep myself from phasing. The change was held in check far more easily than it normally was; I guess cuz of my injuries. I have must have gotten the crap beaten out of me.

It seems that my croak made Bella gasp. When I looked over to see her, I was able to notice that she was sitting on one of the wooden visiting chairs, and her jean clad knees were brushing the edge of the bed I was lying in.

"Oh thank god you're awake. I mean, Carlisle told me that you were still alive and everything, that you were only resting to regain your strength, but still, I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake-" She paused, sucking in a breath. Her voice buzzed loudly into my ears, and I groaned at the pain. My head was throbbing, and my hands were too aching and tired to move up to rub the area of pain on the back of my head.

I couldn't help but get a little lost in the dark brown depths of her chocolate colored eyes. They looked sad and relieved at the same time. Humph, I was so in love with this woman I couldn't even be that manly anymore. She was turning me to mush, probably not even realizing what she was doing.

My eyes caught sight of the light colored jacket that covered her shoulders. It was a little too big for her, especially in the sleeves. The material looked like it was made of expensive leather. I couldn't help it when my eyes narrowed in distaste as I recognized where the burning sweet scent was coming from, but I composed myself as best as I could. She didn't appear to have noticed, and her slightly red rimmed eyes locked onto mine. A shaky smile was given to me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She whispered out, and her eyes got all watery again. Great, I bring her to tears. This was really doing a number on my ego.

"Hey," I muttered, and my voice was gruff as I shifted my body to sit up. It was hard to do, trying to block out the pain as my stiff joints moved to accommodate my body's new position. "I'm fine, just a little ragged. Come on, do I look that bad?"

She was wary of my movement, half rising from her chair and hovering near me in case I fell or hurt myself. It was nice to see that she cared enough, but yeesh, I felt like a little girl. As if I needed to be taken care of. Ugh, my ego was getting stomped on in just my first few minutes of consciousness.

"Be careful," Bella warned, and I rolled my eyes. That caused her to glare at me, and I grinned, glad to see that she was returning back to her normal self. Good, it was about time that she stopped worrying about me. I wasn't her concern, and she needed to realize that.

"Come on Jake, I mean it!"

I merely laughed, and she stomped her foot in her annoyance. My mind couldn't help but bring me back to a time, one that wasn't necessarily as easy as it used to be, but it was happier than it was now.

"_Did you seriously just stomp your foot? I thought girls only did that on T.V."_

God, do I ever miss those times. And then, a little while before then, when it was just me and her, two oddly brought together friends going through a crappy period of time but they were happy. They knew they couldn't ever be the same as they were when there life was dubbed 'normal', but it was okay, because they had each other. We both knew that we couldn't ever be the same as how it used to be, and our lives would never be 'normal' again, but it was okay. **We** were okay.

"No need to get mad," I complained, holding my hands to cover my ears. It caused me to slip an inch or two in my position, which made her gasp and clutch onto my arm. That just caused me to grunt in pain.

"Ack," She exclaimed with flushed cheeks, afraid that she had harmed me. I mean, she'd made my wounds hurt, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Then she'd be all 'Oh my gosh Jake, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have touched you. I should go!'

And then I'd have to say, 'I can't let you leave Bells.'

She'd go, 'But I hurt you.'

I'd sigh, and then take her into my arms. It would make my arms stings and muscles go taut with strain, but I'd ignore the pain. I would ignore the sickening scent of sweetness as I would bury my head into her thick locks of hair. She'd gasp, and try to pull away. I wouldn't let her.

Finally, I'd tilt her head up to face mine and kiss her. Again. And again. And again. I'd continue to kiss her until she'd respond, which she would. She always does.

And then I'd make her feel guilty. Let her know how alone she left me. How afraid I was to see her die. To never be able to talk to her again. Then she'd come with me, anywhere that I wanted us to go. It wouldn't take much persuasion. She'd listen to me.

We'd spend the rest of our days together, peaceful and happy. I could already see the dark wood of our little cottage that we'd have. The two beautiful dark skinned little girls that would play around the lush front yard, laughing and kicking and playing in the snow as it fell in thick clumps from the sky. And the small rosy cheeked baby boy that she'd cradle in her arms, soothing him until he stopped his cries by rocking him in her arms. And when he would open his eyes, I'd see her in them. Oh, I could see it all.

"S'fine," I muttered with a sigh, easily able to fake being okay.

Stubbornly, I pushed away any thoughts of myself and Bella being together. Cuz I was gonna try this friend thing. If I couldn't be her lover, I'd be her friend. I knew that I couldn't let her go, so this was the best I could do.

The girl sent me a rather vicious glare, thinking I was lying, and though she was right, again, the truth wasn't gonna be known.

I held in a small bout of laughter. The brunette was so adorable when she got all mad.

"Seriously Bells, I'm all good. Has the leech doc checked in on me? How long am I gonna be in here?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head sadly.

"You've been conked out for a while Jake. Carlisle couldn't determine how long you'd have to stay, since we weren't sure if you'd wake up."

I could tell she was going to start into the over dramatics, and I raised a hand to efficiently stop her actions.

"Okay okay, sure sure. I get it. Well, I suppose let the leech know I'm up now. I've gotten enough rest for twenty men."

She sighed, but did as I asked her to. It wasn't like I wanted to smell that weird doctor; he smelled way fruitier than a man should, but she'd feel better if he checked me out.

When the shimmering doctor waltzed into the room without the air even ruffling his pristine wrinkle free clothing, I scowled. It was a knee jerk reaction, and spotting Bells behind his form, I tried to force it out of my face.

Two weeks later, and I'm able to get out of the hospital. My injuries should have actually taken a good year or so to heal, but the werewolf gene in me allowed for the ultra fast healing.

I shouldn't have asked what had happened to me. I had tried to pressure Bella into answering, but her leech had to answer for her when she got too choked up to answer. That just plain pissed me off. He always acted so possessive with her, especially when I was right there.

"_Some nomad vampires decided to stop in when they smelt us," He explained, and the ringing bell sound his voice chimed made my ears buzz._

"_Then you stepped in to attack them, thinking that they meant harm on the humans near where we had gone feeding before."_

"_Did one of them hurt me," I interrupted, my voice holding a complaint. That would really have sucked. I would have rather be hit by….Edward than some unknown leech._

_The bronze haired vampire's eyes grew bright, and I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter. His lips seemed to be glued shut in a straight line across his face, and I frowned in anticipation of his answer._

"_Actually, you were injured by Rosalie. She had to intervene since she was the closest. You fought back, I know that you've never cared for her, and to be honest, most of us get annoyed with her too-"_

_I cut him off again, letting out a groan as my head slumped weakly onto the pillow. My bandages scratched the bed I was lying on top of._

_Rosalie beat me up. Well shit, I knew what kind of reception I'd be going home to._

_Edward: infinity. Me: zip._

_You're being Bella's friend now, I reminded myself, strongly emphasizing the word friend. There doesn't need to be a scoreboard for you and the leech._

_It was hard to break old habits, I told myself stubbornly. I'd eventually get over the feeling of having to compete with the blood sucker sooner or later._

_I looked over to Bella, and she glanced back at me with an apologetic stare. That girl was always feeling guilty for something she had no power over. It wasn't like she could hold that…….blond….Rosalie woman back if she wanted to. I'm sure the blond (I don't know why I can't call her anything else) wanted to get a few good hits in on me anyway, and why hold yourself back when you have the chance? If it had been Edward, I would have gone for the kill too._

_And from the looks of my injuries, she must have really been trying to off me rather than just knocking some sense into me._

_It's a good thing that the leech stayed quiet. I really wanted to knock him one._


	7. The End

Connections: The End

(This is sadly where my horrible first fan fiction comes to an end. I couldn't think of a great way to end it, so I'm afraid you'll just have to see how bad it might sound and stick it out. I wanted to finish the story because I don't appreciate it when authors discontinue a story of theirs. Mine wasn't the best, but it does deserve to be finished. Here it is, in Bella POV. I own nothing. I think it's small, but sweet. )

It ward hard to judge time anymore. Humans judged it by days, hours, minutes and seconds. Immortals more looked towards years as equivalent months or days.

I didn't pay attention to most of the outside world. I was content with the family I had. My world only involved Edward, his family, and our beautiful daughter. I was sure of my future and knew that I would live out my days happily. It only took a year for Edwards's guilt of ending my life to fade away. I bided my time patiently, happy with the fact that he actually did end up biting me and not running away again. I knew that I wouldn't have even bothered to try and wish for him to come back if that happened.

We had no worries, and lived out peaceful, cheery days for the longest time.

When Renesmee became old enough to date, it took months for Edward to allow Jacob in the house. I didn't complain about it though, feeling protective of our daughter as well. For once Edward and I shared the same opinion of Jacob: He was a large, moronic wolf man who was stealing our daughter away. Oddly enough, he got over it before I did. I eventually forgave Jacob at some point in time. After all, one couldn't choose who they imprinted on. And he made Nessie very, very happy.

The time passed, and she had two children: beautiful tan baby boys. They had the skin of their father and the eyes of their mother. It warmed my heart, and I knew that if vampires could cry, I would certainly have done so.

It seemed too soon when she passed on. Edward had the same issues with changing her as he did for me. I too didn't wish to take away her mortality. She didn't want it either, saying she was pleased with her life and love and didn't need to live forever. My girl was so brave that day. It hurt, but Edward and I knew that our daughter had made the right decision. Jacob soon passed after her a few years later.

Time went on, technology changed. I kept my fond memories of my father, Renesmee, my mother. From time to time I would ask Edward to play the songs he had made that were inspired by them. He always gave into my requests.

Our life wasn't always perfect. At times I would feel caged up, like the world was too small for me. We disagreed on tiny things. I still had an aversion to him buying me things. That could always spark an easy argument. Yes we worked it out, and time went on, but it felt almost serene to hit upon the realization that though we were immortal, the same issues mortals had with relationships we did as well.

It turns out my life ended before Edward did. Two hundred years from when I had been bitten, I had gotten a bit of a temper and went on temporary vacation alone. I told Edward I needed a week to myself. Rather foolishly, I took my chances and went into the lions den: Italy.

Suffice to say, the Volturi weren't pleased at all to have me in their territory. I baited a very pissed off Jane and then we were going at it. I was beating her, until her new mate showed up. I barely lasted two minutes after that.

I never got to see how my family reacted to my death. Edward would me mourning over me, the same I would have done for him. I assume the rest of the Cullens would have done the same. The seconds before I was dead to the world, I prayed that my family continued to live on and that Edward would forgive me for my actions. He would always be my fondest memory: not to mention the best thing that ever happened to me.

I don't regret any of my actions though. If I could live life a second time, I wouldn't change a thing. I had gotten everything I wanted out of living, and I felt at peace when I died.

This is the end of my story, but as I die so many other ones begin. I can only hope they are as exciting as mine.


End file.
